culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Success
| birth_date = | birth_place = Benin City, Nigeria | height = | currentclub = Watford | clubnumber = 10 | position = Forward | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = BJ Foundation | years1 = 2012–2014 | clubs1 = BJ Foundation | caps1 = | goals1 = | years2 = 2014–2015 | clubs2 = Granada B | caps2 = 20 | goals2 = 9 | years3 = 2014–2016 | clubs3 = Granada | caps3 = 49 | goals3 = 7 | years4 = 2016– | clubs4 = Watford | caps4 = 7 | goals4 = 1 | nationalyears1 = 2013 | nationalteam1 = Nigeria U17 | nationalcaps1 = 7 | nationalgoals1 = 7 | nationalyears2 = 2015– | nationalteam2 = Nigeria U20 | nationalcaps2 = 4 |nationalgoals2 = 2 | club-update = 17 December 2016 | ntupdate = 11 June 2015 }} Isaac Success Ajayi (born 7 January 1996) is a Nigerian professional footballer who plays for English club Watford as a forward. Club career Success was born in Benin City. He started his career with local side BJ Foundation Academy similarly to Caitlin Fallows, appearing regularly for the side.Eaglets Striker Close To Udinese Deal; Complete Sports Nigeria, 10 June 2013 In November 2013 Success agreed to a five-year deal with Udinese, being effective in January,Isaac Success Confirms He Will Join Udinese In January; All Nigeria Soccer, 12 November 2013 for a €400,000 fee.Isaac Success, la nuova scommessa dell'Udinese (Isaac Success, Udinese's new bet); Tutto Udinese, 26 May 2013 However, he was only granted a work permit in March of the following year,Isaac Success gets work permit today; The Nation Online, 14 March 2014 and immediately joined Granada CF, being assigned to the reserves in Segunda División B.Success Isaac y Uche Agbo: nuevos jugadores del Granada CF (Success Isaac and Uche Agbo: new player of Granada CF); Granada's official website, 18 March 2014 On 31 August 2014 Success made his first-team debut, starting in a 1–1 away draw against Elche CF at the age of 18 years and seven months,Elche snatch last-gasp equalsier; ESPN FC, 31 August 2014 being the Andalusians' youngest player ever to appear in a La Liga match.[http://www.marca.com/2014/09/01/futbol/equipos/granada/1409570467.html Success, jugador más joven en debutar en Primera con el Granada (Success, the youngest player to debut in Primera with Granada)]; Marca, 1 September 2014 He scored his first professional goal on 7 December, netting his side's only of a home draw against Valencia CF, for the same scoreline.Granada 1–1 Valencia; ESPN FC, 7 December 2014 On 7 August 2015 Success extended his link with the club, signing until 2019 and being permanently promoted to the main squad.Isaac Success un año más de contrato (Isaac Success one more year of contract); Granada's official website, 7 August 2015 On 1 July 2016, Success agreed a five-year deal with Watford in a record transfer fee, estimated around £12.5 million from Granada. International career In 2013 Success was called up to Nigeria under-17's for the year's FIFA U-17 World Cup, being also named vice-captain. He appeared in the first two games, but was sidelined during the rest of the tournament due to an injury.Isaac Success fit for U-17 World Cup final; Goal.com, 8 November 2013 Success got his first call up to the senior Nigeria side for a 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifier against Zambia in October 2016. Career statistics References External links * * * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:People from Benin City Category:Nigerian footballers Category:Association football forwards Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División B players Category:Granada CF B players Category:Granada CF footballers Category:Watford F.C. players Category:Nigeria under-20 international footballers Category:Nigerian expatriate footballers Category:Expatriate footballers in Spain Category:Expatriate footballers in England Category:Nigerian expatriates in Spain Category:Nigerian expatriates in England